Moondog
Moondog is a Badlander from the Twin Pines Pack. He is an aspiring warrior/mercenary within the Pack but prefers scavenging. Moondog is also soon to be a father, something that will heavily influence his decision-making for the foreseeable future. Biography Born in 2269 to the Twin Pines Pack in Oregon under a full moon, a Badlander child came out his mother screaming. He was nicknamed Moonie due to the circumstances of his birth and was quickly whisked away with the rest of the Badlanders north to raid other areas. For the first thirteen years of his life, Moonie was carried around Cascadia, observing the actions of Twin Pines Pack and getting himself ready to benefit his pack. He saw many atrocities and became relatively desensitized to violence. At the same time, because of his small size and nickname, Moonie was known for being an outcast. This did not make him depressed or anything like that though, as Moonie had a strong resolve. As his thirteenth year approached, Moonie readied himself for the Badlanders' traditional Hunters Rite. He looked around the area to look for an animal (or enemy) to kill during the Hunters Rite. Moonie soon found a radscorpion nest and decided to go there. On the night of his thirteenth birthday, Moonie set out to carry out his Hunters Rite. Moonie reached the radscorpion nest and unsheathed his combat knife, hoping to catch one of the creatures off-guard. Unfortunately, Moonie's movement alerted all the radscorpions of his presence, and they came after him. The battle took Moonie an hour of running, slashing, and swallowing antivenom. Cutting off one of the radscorpion's tails, Moonie returned to the Twin Pines Pack. However, as Moonie was coming back, he was attacked by a pack of feral dogs who smelled the radscorpion tail. Moonie was forced to fight off the dogs and crawled into the Badlander camp cut and bleeding, now bearing a dog's head as well. Moonie's pack was impressed by the completion of his Rite, and he was accepted as a full "warrior" within the pack. Gaining a sense of happiness from his new status, Moonie decided to continue his acceptance by changing his name to Moondog. However, after his first real taste of combat, Moondog did not really like it. He kept that to himself though. Soon after his Hunters Rite in 2282, Moondog was forced to move south along with the rest of the Twin Pines Packs due to attacks from Oregon settlers and the FNA. The Pack made camp near the husk of Fort Eugene and settled down for a while. Moondog had difficulty settling down in his new environment and decided to poke around the nearby area. He explored and found a large number of ruins. Unfortunately, Moondog got tetanus while in the ruins in 2283 and had to get patched up. That did not dissuade Moondog and soon enough went back into the ruins, finding many pre-War items, some valuable, some worthless. As Moondog managed to haul back even more scrap metal and scrap electronics, this began to attract the attention of others in the Pack. Some of them were impressed by Moondog's scavenging skills while others were more skeptical. Moondog's father was especially critical of him, thinking that poking around in the garbage instead of readying himself for mercenary work and war. Moondog, wanting to please his father, decided in 2286 to go into some mercenary work protecting caravans. He fought Oregon tribals and FNA troopers mostly, keeping them away from his caravan. However, Moondog still mostly stuck to scavenging. In the winter of 2286, Moondog decided to take his focus off of work and instead focus on more pleasurable activities. Moondog aimed high first, attempting to hit on a beautiful young hunter named Splendid. Splendid rebuffed Moondog's advances, calling him "a horny dwarf". This wounded Moondog's ego a little, but that did not stop his efforts. He finally succeeded in getting laid in late 2286, though it was outside his Pack with another caravan guard named Alice. She and him had great chemistry and a great time. For a while. Moondog came to Alice in early 2287, expecting more sex only to find Alice weeping. He was concerned at that and consoled her, asking what was wrong. Alice told him plainly that she was pregnant. This made Moondog dumbfounded, and he had to sit down for a while to comprehend this. Alice told him that she was determined to keep it whether he wanted to or not. Moondog reassured her that he wanted to keep and propositioned Alice for marriage. She refused Moondog, saying she would think it over. Since hearing Alice's news, Moondog has been scavenging even more. He had the great luck to find an Auto-Doc and hopes to soon sell it to a town to secure him, Alice, and his child's future. However, Moondog is still worried about if his parents and Pack will accept Alice. His future is uncertain. He is not even sure if his father will accept his role as a scavenger. Personality Feeling like an outcast in his Pack as a child, Moondog eventually grew into his own as his teenage years. Moondog was originally just thought of as a hoarder and a very curious individual. After gaining some confidence (and scavenging an Auto-Doc), he became more sociable and many new relationships bloomed. Moondog is well-liked among his Pack now but currently is unsure whether he ultimately wants to become a warrior like his father or just stay a scavenger. Appearance A Badlander who has been on the move all his life, Moondog is very fit. However, he is rather slim and short compared to his fellow Badlanders and unusually pale. Moondog has slick black hair and a rather pinched face. However, most of time this is not seen due to his mask and helmet being on most of the time. Recently, he put a feather on his helmet to try to add something unique. Equipment Moondog's main equipment consists of his signature gas-mask and motorcycle helmet. His clothes consists of furs, bandoliers, and salvaged pre-War clothing. The weapons Moondog wields are diverse. His main is a hunting rifle while he also has some small arms and a combat knife. Quotes About By Category:Cascadia